


Together At Last

by Rand0m_Writer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Lumity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0m_Writer/pseuds/Rand0m_Writer
Summary: listened to LMP while writing lol
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listened to LMP while writing lol

Amity POV

"I'll be back"  
I'll...be....back.... Those words still linger in my head everyday. Everyday I wish for them to be true. It has been two years. Two whole years since Luz left the boiling isles. I miss her. I mean yeah we send each other letters but its not the same. I don't get to see her beautiful brown eyes or her smile the brights up the room. I would never admit this to any one but I have a crush on her, I know right shocker. I tried asking her out but it never happened. I always hate myself for that and now I don't think I will get to see her again.

Now I'm just in my room waiting for a letter to arrive since it's 1:00 which as around the time her letters usually come. As I predicted there was the little owl with a letter attached to his neck. I said thank you and he was off. I went over to my desk, sat down and opened the letter.

"Dear Amity,  
Hello! It's me Luz! Well obviously you know it's me but just in case I just put that :) So how have you been? I hope your doing very well. It has been two whole years since I have been gone. I really miss you guys. And hey maybe when I eventually go back we can do something fun like the Azura book club like the good days. Or maybe hang out with Gus and Willow! God if only I can see you guys :( Well anyways that's all I want to write about. See you soon! I miss you!

Love,  
Luz <3"

I chuckle as I close the letter. Every time Luz sends me a letter I always feel warm inside. It's a weird feeling but I think I like it. Suddenly my scroll rings. It's a message from Willow.

Willow 1:40 Hey there Amity me and Gus were wondering if you wanted to come over to the owl house for a bit to just visit the owl lady text me back if you want to come"

Me 1:42 Sure I have nothing else to do

Willow 1:44 Okay we were going to go around 3:00 want us to meet you there or pick you up to walk there with us

Me 1:46 I guess you can pick me up

Willow: 1:48 Okay see ya later

Me 1:50 See ya

I set my scroll down and moved over to my bed. It was 1:50 which means I have about an hour before I go to the owl house. It's been a while since I've been there. I sometimes went to the owl house during the first year that Luz left. When I would go to the owl house it would always feel empty without Luz there. I know that Eda wasn't doing to well at first. She would sometimes call me Luz by accident and even ask me where she was. By now she has gotten better or at lest better than a year ago at least. The boiling isles has felt empty these past years without Luz here.

I think that my siblings Edric and Emira have found out about my little crush on Luz. They would say things like "Aw mittens you have a crush!" or even "Wow you must really like the human if you save all of her letters." It sometimes gets to me and that's what I find so annoying about them. It is now 2:00 so another hour of nothingness awaits me. I guess I can just lay down and scroll through penstagram. Nothing really new I guess just pictures there. I decided to scroll through my pictures and that's when I started to regret it. My heart felt heavy. Almost all my pictures were with Luz. Luz Luz Luz. Her smile was always there. I quickly shut off my scroll as I let out a low groan. It was only 2:50 and Willow and Gus were already at my door.  
"Mittens your friends are here!" Edric yelled from the door. "I'm not deaf I can hear!" I shouted back. I got my things and went down stairs.

"Hey there Amity," Willow and Gus said at the same time.

" Ready to go?" Willow asked.

"Yeah I'm ready," I responded.

"Okay lets get going," Willow said, as she started to tug Gus along side her.

We were walking for quite some time now and it looked like it was going to get dark soon. The whole time I was just lost in my thoughts. It was quiet, just the sound of our shows walking against the ground. Willow seemed to be smiling for some reason. I decided not to question her. Gus seemed uneasy like he was about to break. The whole walk was silence. A couple of times Gus would whisper to Willow while they both glared at me. I chose to ignore it but I kind of wanted to know what they were talking about. Was it about me?

The owl house started to come up to view. The bird tube started to stretch out to greet us. The bird- I mean Hooty practically shouted "Hello! Welcome!" I winced at the volume. "Hiya Hooty!" Willow said. "Is Eda still here?" "Yup! Come on in!" We went in. Surprisingly the house was....dirty. There were bottles on the floor and pieces of paper. I went over to the couch and sat. I heard movement near the bottom of the stairs. It made me and Gus jump.

It was Eda. She had a baggy shirt and sweats. It looked like she just got up from sleeping. She cleared her throat."Oh hello, I wasn't expecting visitors." "Sorry we were just bored and decided to come and uh visit you," Willow quickly said. "Oh okay... well I'll be upstairs if you guys need any-" "No!" We all turned our heads to Willow. "I mean uh stay here with us we'll just talk about things if you want." The plant witch said. "Okay....." There was a loud noise. "Weh!" "King is that you?" Eda asked the voice."Uh yeah" "Stop making so much noise and get over here." King mumbled "Okay."  
He made his way over and plopped himself on the tiny space of the couch and laid down. He was next to me and not to Eda surprisingly."Now scratch servant!" "Who me?" I asked. "Yes of course you!" I don't know why but I did what he said. Just then there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :D Still have to do chapter 3 stay tuned!
> 
> Listened to Hayloft while typing

Luz POV  
It's been 2 years. 2 years since I left the boiling isles. I miss that place. But I feel like the people I left behind. The people that cared about me. I feel like they don't care about me anymore. Even though they send me letters, what if they don't like me anymore? What if they think that I'm just a bad memory? I shove those ideas out of my head. Of course they like me doofus. Anyways, today is the day. The day I finally get to go back! And it will be permanently! It took some convincing since my mom is a tough cookie to crack. But I eventually did it with my charm. Okay so I guess not my charm. I told her I would visit. But I still can't believe I can go back! I will get to see Willow, Gus, Eda and King! And even.... Amity. Amity. I don't know why but whenever I think of her my heart flutters. I don't want to tell my mom because I know that would be the only thing she would talk about.Every time we send each other letters I get so happy. That's kind of the thing with Amity. She is just so amazing. The more and more I think about it my heart flutters.

The only person that knows I have a crush is Willow. I think she has known since when considering the way act around Amity. Willow is also the only one that knows I'm going back. She says she has a plan for it to be a surprise. At this time I am almost done packing. I just to pack my beanies and I'll be done. For some reason I became obsessed with beanies, I just like how they look. I still can't believe I'm going to stay there.

Eda has said that she leaves Owlbert near the shack in the woods everyday for if I decide to go back. Now today I'm finally going to use it. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My mom was already waiting for in the living room.

"Oh mija you're ready?"  
"Yup! I'm all packed and ready to go. Are you sure you're okay with me leaving?"  
"Yes Luz, I'll admit that I don't really like the boiling isles but you seem to love it there, I'm not going to stop you."  
"Gracias mama" I pulled her into a tight hug and we didn't let go for a while. She then let go.  
"Okay you better get going, just know that I'm expecting you to visit often okay?"  
"Ok mama I will."  
"Te amo Luz."  
"Yo tambien te amo mama." I hugged her again and stared at her eyes.  
"I'll be back soon!" I let out a wave and I was off.

I started to walk through the woods to get to the shack. It was barely the afternoon so I wasn't worried about it getting dark. I started to get to the familiar part of the woods and then there it was. The shack still looked the same as to when I first got transported to the boiling isles. And there he was. Owlbert was at the step of the shack. He looked happy to see me and surprised at the same time. "Hey there buddy! Is Eda at the owl house!" He nodded his head. "Okay then let's get through the portal."

The bright portal was so bright it took a while for my eyes to adjust. There it was. The boiling isles. I breathed on the air and took in the sights. It was the isles as I remembered and loved. I started to make my way towards the marketplace because I wanted to see if people where there that I knew. Just then there was a loud bang.

"And stay out!" Someone yelled.  
"Hey hey watch it we can get our selves out" the voice was oddly familiar. The voices eyes faced in front of me.  
It was Edric and Emira "Luz?" They both said.  
"Hey guys," I offered a little wave.  
"Oh my gods Luz you're really here?" This time it was Emira to speak up.  
"Yeah I'm here and I'm staying here permanently," I say.  
"Wow that's good Luz! So we're are you going now?" Edric said.  
"Oh I was on my way to the owl house y'know just to see everyone,"  
"Ah okay then we won't keep you here waiting, see you later cutie," Emira said. I gave a salute and walked off.

The walk wasn't that far from the marketplace. It was actually kind of short which is weird because I certainly remember it was a long walk but I guess it's fine. After a short while I was there. In front of the owl house. Hooty was starting to stretch out his head assuming he was going to greet me. I quickly told him to shush, because I wanted it to be a surprise of course, which he quickly did. I approached the door and knocked. The door flew open and infront of the door was the owl lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 soon Please Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy this is my first work from my wattpad account which is the same user as this one hope you enjoy


End file.
